


Planchette

by AnAnYaH



Series: It's Halloween Again [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead John, Ghost John Watson, Halloween, M/M, Moving On, Planchette, dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Hello everyone!If you are new , read the previous mini parts to know what's happening !





	Planchette

Mycroft is quite angry with the stunt Sherlock had pulled earlier this day 'I am done enabling you Sherlock.Your boyfriend is dead, you can act all crazy, but going public is not an option ! 

Greg and Mrs.Hudson were the spectators at the feast while Molly joined Mycroft at the lecture half…''Sherlock you can't bring John back. John is gone. It's not possible to bring his soul back.But you know what you can ? You can preserve him,by protecting Rosie. She is the only place where a part of John, your John resides now. If you keep hiding from her, you will end up losing her and then yourself"

'You have a brain of a genius my brother and however harsh it may sound…. John's death isn't enough to break those walls'

‘Has anyone ever told you that you are a monster Mycrot Holmes ?’ Mrs. Hudson, the smartest!.

“Yes repeatedly !”

‘You surely have not taken any advice then!’

“But Mr.Holmes is right!” said the Detective Inspector “ If Sherlock keeps on acting all rogue in front of public he will just end up losing people’s trust “

‘I don’t need people’s trust, I need John… I need your help.’  
Sherlock was notably calm since no one had showed up from the service and the only people left were his brother and three of his nearest who he didn't want to involve in the first place.

“This is madness! I’ve been there for you every time you asked but I won’t participate in anything which gives you false hope Sherlock ”

‘Not false hope Mycroft. I know he is out there.. I just want to know,he is alright ‘

“Wasn’t bringing him back your idea ?”

' If it is possible, yes! '

"Listen to yourself Sherlock.What is wrong with you. Everyone dies. And dying is where they leave you for real. People don't die to come back.You identified him at the morgue. You cremated him. How in your right mind could you possibly claim the return of a dead man? We are made of matter and nothing else Sherlock. There are no ghosts. John is not coming back to you. Get that straight in your crazy big head...John Watson is dead.Do you understand? John is gone. He is not coming back"

'I felt him!' Sherlock sighed' He replied to the Ouija, he put a blanket over me , I felt his touch. He is here. In this flat! Please just help me contact him and you will find it out yourself'

''Just another reason for doubting your sanity little brother ''

'Please …. When John answers then talk about my sanity again . '

''What do you want us to do Sherlock?`` asked Mrs. Hudson.

' I want you to be with Rose. This can be dangerous. I don't want her here when we call for spirits '

"And what do you want us to do ? " asked Greg.

' I want you to sit with me and help me with the Planchette. '

"And why do you think a man like me would help you in your crazy hunt? " Mycroft, the great!

'Because you are my brother. And I need you. Now sit down.'

The stage was set, curtains closed, lights turned off, candles lit, four of them circled around the planchette. Sherlock sat in between Molly and Lestrade, Molly sat in between Sherlock and Mycroft.

'If John doesn't reply, you are going back to normal life Sherlock ' Molly whispered.

''Right after his visit to the mental asylum I believe''  
Mycroft's comment earned a l snort from Greg.

' It's not funny, you know! If you can't pay respect to a dead man what good are you two? You can stay or leave… but if you stay I need you to show some humanity , be a little respectful to both my partner and my feelings for him and stop mocking my sanity! May be I am insane and all these were just my brain but I need to know that too.And I can only do that by doing this. So help me if you want to or leave!'

Of Course they didn't.They stayed and kept their mouths shut. Because whatever they do or say they will always be there for the mad detective.

'So how does this work?' Molly broke the silence.  
"mmm…Well… we will have to hold each other's hands , close our eyes and pray for John to visit like we mean it. If he is here we'll know. "

'Wow ! Is that from a book or a movie? " Mycroft can't control his sarcastic self . Can he ?

'' YouTube! Is it helping ? ''

Molly held Mycroft and Sherlock's hands together with a firm grip ' Shall we start?'

Soon all of them sat ready for the process. They closed their eyes and waited for Sherlock to start.

'If you are here, talk to us John Watson.' Sherlock started.

'If You Are Here , Talk To Us John Watson.' everyone joined.

'IF YOU ARE HERE, TALK TO US JOHN WATSON' The callings went louder.

'if you are here, talk to us John Watson' Mrs.Hudson prayed from downstairs.

Soon they all opened their eyes in unison when they felt the planchette shaking ruthlessly.

'Stop it!' Molly cried.

'Stop this!' Greg shouted

'Stop shaking the board, Sherlock!' Mycroft ordered.

'It's not Sherlock' Sherlock replied.'It's me , John Watson' Sherlock opened his bloodshot eyes and looked directly at Mycroft.

'Good Lord!'

''John?'' Molly exhaled 

'Seriously Ms.Hooper? Are you really buying this ? ' 

'why would Sherlock fake it Mr.Holmres? ' 

"Ask him!"

'Sherlock, isn't faking anything.I am who I say I am Stop being an arsehole Mycroft. Your brother is in pain but all you do is mock him. Give him a break and tell me what you want. I can't be here forever you know'

''Will Sherlock know , you were inside him ?'' Molly enquired.

'I don't know Molly. I don't get called as much'

"Sorry for that doctor , although I believe it to be just another attempt to involve us in your silly little tricks Sherlock. Stop this now " ordered Mycroft.

'Mycroft Holmes, your fat brain is stopping you from believing anything which is against your belief. And that's the only thing which makes Sherlock superior to you. '

Now Mycroft is done listening from a rogue man imitating an annoying spirit and he wanted to confront the John in Sherlock, ghost or a crack in his mind, directly. He needed to analyze if it's really illness or Sherlock's annoying attempt to cover the planchette's failure. "Are you really John Watson?"

'If you are really Mycroft Holmes ' 

"Yeah… I don't take sass from a dead man ! Are you John Watson ? "

' Yes… I am '

''No , John is dead! ''

'And I am his bloody spirit. You all participated in the planchette… What do you think I am ? '

''Why do you think you are John Watson ? ''

' Sherlock .. is not insane. '

" Yes ! But you are making him one. If you are really John Watson, and making contacts , why are you depriving him of this meeting ? Don't you think that giving him false hope is the last thing he needs now? "

' I believe, it's the hope which is keeping him alive. Congratulations when I say... you people are the busiest of all the Londoners because you couldn't afford enough time to come and stay with a man who had just lost his partner. I had to linger here to keep him alive.And pardon me for making contacts because I felt it was the right thing to do, since I don't see him alive without the hope that he could bring me back, and you guys are doing incredibly bad to keep him going.'

''If you care for my brother so much,then why pulling this stunt and make him the medium? If you are really not his brain and a spirit, choose any of us. Why him ? "

'You all weren't paying much attention of course.He was the most vulnerable of you lot,making him the best medium.Why are you people not trusting him? He is not wrong when he says I made attempts to make contact.He is torturing himself , you people need to support him, but all you do is to treat him like a lunatic.'

" I'll pay more attention this time,will you leave his body and make me the medium, " expressed Molly

' you will always be less vulnerable than Sherlock '

''Stop it with the tricks Sherlock. Just because Molly Hooper is an idiot, it doesn't mean we will take part in all your manipulative games. You are making up stories now, because your Planchette has failed you. You are going to Sherinford, talk to someone and you are going to sort your brain before it's too late.You can't buy more time faking John Watson' Mycroft broke the circle, and Sherlock's head fell straight on the board as John's spirit abandoned Sherlock's body. 'I don't want to hear anymore of this. You are going to a cell, first thing tomorrow, and you come back when and if you are mentally fit.' 

'what-what happened?' Sherlock startled as he got back to his senses when Mycroft banged the door shut and left the flat.

'You got a psychotic attack!' Greg sighed and got up to leave the flat .

Sherlock looked blankly at Molly.  
'Sherlock, you can either believe that John showed up and chose you the medium , or you can acknowledge the fact that you are ill.'

'' John-He came ? "

'It seemed so. '

"When-Where was I? - What happened ?"

' So you felt nothing ? '

"What ? "

"He was inside you. You spoke for John Watson "

" I was his medium ? Why was I his medium ? Why would he do that ? Ofcourse they consider me mad. Ofcourse! Am I ? What do you think Molly ? Am I getting crazy ? Was it really a psychotic breakdown or you believe it was John "

'You were the most vulnerable, he said. And you will always be the most vulnerable when it's about John.'

''This-this is nonsense. ''

'That's what you said when you were …. '

"You don't believe me either , do you ? "

'More than them. But seeing a doctor sounds fine, right? All I know is, you will get better if you see a doctor. Because that's what he wants too. If he is for real he worries about you. But most importantly he wants you to live. '

"I wanted to talk to him, you know ?Not because I thought I could bring him back, but because I wanted to see him for the last time.Because, I wanted to say to him good bye.Because I won't be able to say I love you to someone ever again. Because for once I wanted to get a glimpse of how he is . I wanted to tell him how much I miss him. And for how long I have loved him.I wanted to say I LOVE YOU.But…. Why would he give me that pleasure, when I sat there playing games with his daughter, when he got crushed under a car? Why would he?"

'We can try again. Again and again! Or! You can say goodbye to him now and move on Sherlock and let him move on as well. He can listen to you Sherlock, he is right here with us, isn't it?'

''Yes!'' Sherlock's voice broke.

'Are you going to Sherrinford?'

'Will you take care of Rose?'

'Yes!'  
'  
'Will you tell Rosie , I am sorry ? And I love her and I miss her ? ' 

'Are you going to kill yourself after I leave you here ? '

'May be , if I am entirely hopeless ' Sherlock smiled

'I believe in John Watson'

As Molly left, Sherlock blew the candles off and walked to his room to wait for the sunrise. He didn't torture himself this time. He was still a little sick but he was too angry at John to abuse himself with cold. Move on, Molly said. Maybe this time Sherlock could really use 'moving on' to get back to John.

********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.....


End file.
